The following relates generally to management of calls (e.g., a voice call, an emergency voice call, etc.) during radio link failure. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of access points or base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user equipments (UEs). Each access point or base station may have a respective coverage area. When an UE is within the coverage area of an access point or base station, a UE may communicate with the access point or base station on downstream and upstream links.
In some cases, a UE may place a call (e.g., a voice call, an emergency voice call, etc.) while on the edge of the coverage area of an access point or base station, or while in a hole in the coverage area of an access point or base station (e.g., inside an elevator). In such cases, the call may be dropped or the call setup procedure may be terminated due to radio link failure.